Set Me Off
by ms.matty.norrington
Summary: Its inside. Read to find out.
1. Stats N things

**Chapter One Stats N things**

**_Title- Set Me Off_**

**_Rating - M_**

**_Author -Kenny McCormick _**

**_Background on Story_**

_**Harry Potter related. Lucius becomes Defense Against the Dark Arts professor and ends up falling for a rebellious girl. Can she, could she, should she feel the same for him? Read and Review. Im open to anything u have to say. **_

**_Kenny McCormick_**

**_Krissy Lynn Maddison_**- Kris; Matty; Mat

Age- 17

Hair- baby blue

Eye- baby pink

NOTE: she is Remus Lupin's neice

**_Hermione Jane Granger- _**Mia; Mione

Age-17

Hair-brown

Eye- Amber

**_Ginerva Molly Weasley_**- Ginny; Gin

Age- 16

Hair- flaming red

Eye- brown

**_Lavender Marie Brown_**- Lav

Age-17

Hair-black

Eye- hazel

**_Mellissa Diane Anderson _** - Melly; Mel

Age-17

Hair- neon green

Eye-brown

**_Lucius Adonis Malfoy_**- Luce

Age- 36

Hair- platinum blonde

Eye- bluish/grayish

NOTE- good. Turned spy

**_Draco Lucius Malfoy_**- Dray; Ferret

Age- 17

Hair- platinum blonde

Eye- bluish/grayish

NOTE- good. Turned spy over the course of his 5th year

**_Harry James Potter_**- J.P.

Age-17

Hair-black

Eye- emerald green

**_Ronald Billus Weasley_**- Ron

Age- 17

Hair- flaming red

Eye- brown

**_Severus Sebastian Snape_**- Sev

Age- 36

Hair- black

Eye- onyx grey

**_PARINGS_**:

Krissy/Lucius

Lavender/Ronald

Hermione/Severus

Mellissa/Harry

Ginerva/Draco

**_WARNINGS _**:

smut

language

violence

happy endings

drug content

_**DISCLIAMER!!!!!!!**_

I do not own anything except for the characters Krissy and Mellissa. Everything else belongs to J.K and I am not making any money off of this and I only write for the fun and entertainment. Thx.


	2. Break My Fall

**_Chapter Two: Break My Fall_**

It was the summer before 7th year. Everyone was at Grimmauld place #12 with the Order. They had captured Lucius Malfoy and turned him into a spy like Severus. Draco had alreadygone to the goodside during the course of his 5th year. Remus Lupin was having a nice little chat with his neice, Krissy. "Moony, I really think that you should talk with Minerva about letting Mr.Malfoy teach as DADA professor." "Why? So he can kidnap someone for the Dark Lord?" "No because we have no DADA professor. I mean, Minerva is taking Albus' job, you are taking her job…" Krissy trailed off after receiving a glare from her uncle. After a few moments, Remus said" Fine. I will talk with her later on this afternoon. " Krissy smiled and hugged her uncle. "KK. Thanks a lot. I am going to go to check on Mr.Malfoy." "Go." And she left. She stumbled on Draco and Ginny holding eachother, cuddling. "Awwww. That's so cute. Hey Ferett?" "Yes Mat?" "Where is your father?" "Oh, he is by the gardens." "thanks a mil Dray" Ktrissy said and continued on her way to the gardens. Once she got there, she cleared her throat. Lucius, upon hearing someone clear their throat, turned around. "I'm just checking. It is my duty to check on you and make sure you are all right." Lucius gave a half-smile at that. "Well how can I be? I'm being held captive and forced to join the fucking order." Well, would you like it better if Remus and Minerva put you back in Azkaban? Would you like to go back to Voldie?" "No but still…" "OK then. Well, I shall be going. Got some unfinished business to do with your son." And with that, she turned and left. "Hey Ferett, we need to go get a birthday present for Harry." Draco smiled. "Oh yeah. I forgot about that." Krissy grinned and they went to tell Remus where they were going. Remus let them and they apparated to Diagon Alley. "So do you know what we are going to get him?" Draco asked. "Of course!!!! He had sain once that he likes the muggle band The Sex Pistols so I am going to get him a t-shirt and a book about Sid and Nancy." Krissy replied. "OK snd im going to get him a stripper." Matty Laughed. "Sounds great." So they got what they needed and started to head back. Unfortunately, they got mixed with some DeathEaters. Leading them, was Bellatrix Lestrange. "Draco, Draco, Draco. Such a shame that you didn't stay with us. Master is most displeased with you." And she touched his cheek. " Keep your fucking hands off of me!!" Draco yelled. "Ohhh. Such a cheeky fellow. Well, for that little outburst, we will tourture the girl." And Bella turned to Krissy. Krissy had fire in her eyes. Bella gave a cold laugh and yelled "Crucio!" Krissy screamed in pain as Bella toutured her. "Stop!!! Leave her alone!!!!" Draco kept yelling but he only ended up getting hit and beat up. Soon Bella stopped and said," I am bored with this one. Lets go." And they left. Krissy was unconscious. Draco, with all his strength, got Krissy, pulled her up, help on to her as tightly as he could, got the presents and apparated the back to #12.

Well, tell me what ya think.


	3. Save This

_**Chapter Three Save This**_

Draco and Krissy landed in the living room of #12 . Remus, Minerva, and Lucius were there. "Oh dear Merlin!!" Minerva exclaimed. Molly, Arthur and Severus entered the room as well, to see what all the ruckus was about. Remus picked Krissy up and took her to the kitchen, which was nearest. He layed her on the table, and produced some First Aid things to fix her cuts. "Draco, what happened?" Minerva asked, hurridley. "DeathEaters. Theycornered us. Leading them was Bella." Draco said, as his father mended his cuts on his face. Once Remus was done fixing Krissy, he levitated her body to her room. He pulled back the covers and put her in. He tucked her in and said, "Sleep well, my dear." He kissted her check and quietly left, silently shutting the door behind him. "Draco, you OK?" Remus asked. "Yeah I'm alright. But Krissy… Bella put her under the Crutiatus Curse. Tell me she will be alright…?" Remus smiled. "Yes Draco, she will be just fine. All she needs is rest so I **DO NOT **want anyone up to see her." Draco nodded. He began wrapping up the things that Krissy had got for Harry. He got done and hid it in a place he knew Harry wouldn't look. Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Ginny came in just then. "DAMN Ferett. What the hell happened to your ass?" Ron asked. "DeathEaters." "Ah." Harry whispered, "We gots the stuff." Draco smirked. "Well, let us be gone." And they went to Harry's room. They shut the door and Ron brought out the bong, pipe, and rolling paper. Harry got out the weed, and Draco had the lighter. They rolled up a blunt and put some weed in the pipe and bong. Theylit up and began smoking the weed. "So where is Matty?" Ron asked, taking a long drag from the bong. "Well, me and Matty went to Diagon Alley to do a few things and when we started to come back, some DeathEaters cornered us." "They fucking took her?!?!" Harry asked, angry. "Man shhh. Hellz no. Theyput her under the Crutiatus Curse and now she is in her room, sleeping. Remus made it clear that he does not want anyone to go see her." Draco said, taking a hit from the blunt. They were beginning to feel the buzz. Krissy was having a bad dream about Voldermrt taking her, raping her, then slowly torturing her and eventually killing her. She tossed and turned. Finally she woke up breathing heavily. She held her head. She had one big ass migraine. She got up, and walked to Severus' room. "Hey Professor?" "Yes, Miss Maddison?" "Could you please make me a headache potion? A strong one?" Severus smiled. "I can certainly do that." "Thanks so much." And Krissy walked downstairs."Hey Mia. Gin. Whats up?" Krissy asked sitting next to them on the couch. "Hey Mat. Not much is going on." Mia said, smiling. "Where are the boys?" Krissy asked, looking around. "Where else? Doing boystuff." Gin said, sighing heavily. She missed her Dray. Krissy smiled. "Ah I see." She said. Severus came up just then. "Miss Maddison. The potion you requested." "Thanks so much. Again." "No problem." He said, handing her the potion. She took it without hesitation. Even though it tasted bad, she really needed it so it didn't bother her too much.

Another chapter done. Haha…


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note

Sorry for the delay ladies and gents. I have another account on here and im basically writing like

5 stories at one time. I am going to re-write chapter one

Bear with me please.

Thanks. KKJ


End file.
